


A Discussion on the Elder Fae

by chaemera



Series: Victorian Eldritch [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, Occult, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemera/pseuds/chaemera
Summary: Ann queries Marbas on the nature of the Elder Fae.
Series: Victorian Eldritch [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/714573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A Discussion on the Elder Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Got bashed over the head with this drabble, not entirely sure how coherent or elegant it is (I was almost asleep at the time) but here we go.

During some discussion or other of various supernatural business, Ann had queried Marbas as to his knowledge of the Elder Fae in general, and the Lady of the Wood in particular. Instead of answering her directly (and really, what had she expected), he had drawn a blank sheet of paper onto his desk and directed her to examine it.

"Consider this to be a complete world, with people, places, history, and all manner of things, but all constrained within its surface, flat to our perceptions. Here, a few of its citizens," and he jostled a few coins from his pocket onto the sheet, arranging them flatwise upon it.

She wasn't sure where he intended on going with this, but trying to force an answer out of this man was at the best of times an exercise in frustration, so she maintained a moderately puzzled frown and prompted him further with a nod.

"So what do you suppose these citizens would see when I do this?" and Marbas placed a pencil upon the sheet of paper so that it stood upright, held there in his hand with only the tip touching the surface. "Remember that what we consider 'up' does not exist to them," and he waved a hand vaguely above the coins.

"Well, I suppose it would be a circle? Something similar to our penny citizens?"

"Indeed, some solid object of graphite, somewhat mobile," and he drew a wandering little line on the paper, "perhaps a sapient being like themselves. Now, consider what they would perceive thusly." Tugging the sheet of paper over to the edge of his desk, he pushed the pencil through it, punching a neat hole and leaving the shaft thus embedded.

"Well, it grew larger to them? And changed from graphite to wood?"

"Exactly. As for what this has to do with your question, as far as our coppery friends are concerned, this pencil and by extension myself are something like an Elder Fae."

That seemed logical enough, though also rather nonsensical. How did that...?

Well, now that she thought of it, she had witnessed the Lady seemingly appear from nowhere, and undergo all manner of very bizarre transformations.

It seemed very bizarre to feel an odd sort of kinship towards a pair of pennies confronted by a pencil.


End file.
